


wilting

by emptyhollowgirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comic, F/F, Illustrated, Illustrations, Spoilers, femslash exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyhollowgirl/pseuds/emptyhollowgirl
Summary: "Why are you looking at me like that?"
Relationships: Shinohara Wakaba & Tenjou Utena, Shinohara Wakaba/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	wilting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoshbygolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/gifts).

> this is meant to take place right after "Wakaba Flourishing," so consider this your spoiler warning!


End file.
